


For the Both of Us

by noraborealis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraborealis/pseuds/noraborealis
Summary: A series of missing moments oneshots between Bill and Fleur, set during Deathly Hallows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to JK Rowling.

Holding his broom tightly in his hand, Bill looked over to where Fleur, polyjuiced into Harry sat atop a thestral. She fidgeted uncomfortably, not being able to see the creature she would be riding into battle. Bill could, though, ever since a nasty scrape in Egypt had left one of his curse breaking colleagues dead.

For a fleeting second, Bill wished he could protect Fleur from ever having to see a thestral. He wished he could keep her safe and shielded at home, away from all the violence of the war. But he quickly brushed away that thought. His fianceé was a warrior, through and through. Nothing could ever stop her from fighting for what she believed in, and Bill knew she was tough enough to handle danger, whether it be in an enchanted maze or preparing to take a dangerous mission on the back of a magical horse.

He took a look at Fleur again. Although she currently had six doppelgangers all within the suburban lawn, he could easily pick her out in any crowd. The fiercely intelligent look in her eyes and the confidence she carried herself with had always, to Bill, been her defining features, far more than any Veela charm. Some mistook her confidence for vanity, but he knew her better. Fleur wasn't shallow, and she didn't care in the least about his or anyone else's appearance.

Though she certainly cared about her own. Bill watched as Fleur, though she appeared to have found a more comfortable position on the thestral, struggled with her hair. She was trying to smooth her hand over Harry's unruly hair to make it lie flat but was having no success whatsoever. She scowled.

Bill wanted to cheer her up, to make her smile before they embarked on this dangerous mission.

"Fleur?" He said, walking over to her side. With his free hand, he carelessly patted the side of the thestral, being rather fond of the creatures.

She took her hands out of her hair. "What eez it?" Fleur asked, turning her head slightly to the side so that she could see him better.

"Inside, you told me not to look at you, cause you were hideous. I just thought you should know that it will take more than some polyjuice to keep me from loving you." A small smile crept onto his face as he remembered Fleur's words to his mother after Greyback attacked him.

"I was feeling embarrassed for you to see me in zis way. I did not theenk you would like it, the 'air- all the black 'air, and the scar…"

"You really think I'd mind?" Bill's small smile grew into a mischievous grin. "Right now, I am good-looking for both of us, I theenk! All the lightning scar shows is zat my wife is brave!" He tossed his long red hair, imitating what she did with her blonde hair.

Fleur laughed, before looking at him in mock indignation. "Bill, zat was 'orrible. I do not speak like zat!"

Bill snorted. "Really?"

"My voice- it eez not zat deep!" Fleur protested. "And zat is not 'ow one tosses their 'air!"

"So why don't you show me how to properly toss my hair? You know, demonstrate."

Fleur moved her head to toss her hair, then realized it was no longer long and flowing. She shot Bill a glare, then laughed.

"So as far as I can see, you can't do any better, so you can't…"

Mad-Eye's voice interrupted Bill's teasing. "On the count of three. One...two...THREE."

Bill quickly hopped on his broom, cursing himself for letting the both of them get so distracted. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Fleur's thestral go into flight, and how she quickly grasped around the air to find its neck so she could grip onto it.

Bill furrowed his brow in concentration, looking straight at the sky. Now was not the time for him to have a chat with the woman who, in a few short days, would be his wife.

Now was the time to fly off into battle, with her, their love for each other giving them the strength to keep on fighting.

That love was enough for the both of them, Bill thought.


	2. Constant Vigilance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of missing moments oneshots between Bill and Fleur, set during Deathly Hallows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series of oneshots it is! This one takes place early in the morning the day after the Battle of the Seven Potters.
> 
> I wrote in Fleur's accent for the first oneshot, but looking back, that might have been distracting and harder to read. So whenever Fleur speaks, you can just imagine her accent.
> 
> Also, please note that the rating has gone up. This chapter contains profanity and suggestive dialogue.
> 
> Edit: The characters swear a bit in this chapter, but I was informed that if I used the f word, I would have to change the rating to M. I'd like to keep it at T, so now the characters use slightly less offensive curse words.
> 
> Copyright disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and am not making any profit off of this story.

From the window in Percy's old bedroom, Fleur could see the sun beginning to rise. She had stayed up all night, unable to rest in her temporary bed in the Burrow.

It was only fair that she couldn't sleep, Fleur thought. Would Mad-Eye Moody have slept without jumping up at the slightest noise, prepared to fight off intruders? No. So although she had no whizzing magical eye to protect her, Fleur stayed alert all throughout the night. Constant vigilance was what Mad-Eye would have wanted and she would honor his memory by showing it. It was the least she could do for him. The Order would be nowhere without his brilliance, guidance, and paranoia. Fleur hadn't known Mad-Eye as well as some of the others. She imagined the loss would be hardest on Tonks, his protégée, and Kingsley, his colleague. But that didn't stop the panic and heartbreak that rushed through her when she thought of the Auror falling backwards off his broomstick…

"Lumos," she heard a deep voice murmur from outside her room.

Fleur bolted out of bed. Frantically grabbing her wand from the bedside table, she decided on her method of attack. The sound of footsteps came from outside the door, and from the dim light of early morning she could see the door handle turning. She took a deep breath to prepare herself. The door slowly creaked opened and a figure took a step in.

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" she cried. Looking down at the intruder's legs, she could see they had frozen, so Fleur went on to the next stage of her planned attack.

She ran towards her attacker and kicked him in the groin.

"OW!" The man dropped his wand in shock. He hinged forward at the waist, leaning over as he moaned in pain. He clearly wanted to bend his knees, but couldn't after he had been hit with her leg locking curse. Fleur couldn't see his face, only his long red ponytail.

Fleur recognized that ponytail, and that moan. Merde, she thought. Had she just kicked her fiancé in the balls? Hesitantly, she tapped him on the shoulder. "Bill? Is that you?"

He lifted his head. Fleur saw the striking features that had caught her eye and the scars she had come to adore. "Merlin's arse, Fleur. What the bloody hell was that all about?" he whispered.

"I thought you might be a Death Eater," Fleur said softly.

"Oh." Bill paused, still wincing from her kick. "Well, you can ask me a security question, if you're still worried."

So thoughtful of him, Fleur thought. If it really was him. "What did your mother say after we asked if I could stay at the Burrow?

Bill smirked. "I'm sure we could spare a room for you tonight. That'll be as long as Bill needs you." He looked into her eyes. "But that's not true. I'll need you for a lifetime."

"It is you." Fleur quickly did the counter curse for Locomotor Mortis, then put her wand in the pocket of her pajama bottoms. She leaned in to kiss Bill in greeting. He shut the door behind them as his lips met his cheek.

Her face still close to his, Fleur started, "Did you and Remus..." she stopped. Neither of them said it, but they both knew she was asking if he and Remus had found Mad-Eye. Or whatever was left of him.

"We searched half the towns in Surrey from top to bottom. Not a trace." Bill looked away from Fleur, but she didn't miss the pained look in his eyes.

"It is just what I thought. The Death Eaters must have found it and took it with them, as a trophy to prove that they killed the great Mad-Eye Moody. Hah! Those bastards sans couilles!"

"What?"

She chuckled in spite of her anger at the Death Eaters. Bill knew enough French to get by and Fleur was teaching him new phrases every day. But he was far from fluent. "Balls. They have no balls."

A grin crept onto Bill's face. "After your little attack, you're lucky I'm not sans couilles."

"Very lucky." She smiled. "Shouldn't you get some rest before you leave for work? Breakfast is in two hours."

"It'll probably be earlier than that. You probably woke up the whole house with your leg locker curse."

"I have not heard your mother screaming, so I think we're alright. But why did you not go to your room once you got home?"

"I know, it's just that- it's just that I wanted to, err, say goodnight. Well, good morning. I wanted to see if you got enough sleep." Bill shifted nervously.

"That was a very gentlemanly way to say you want to sleep in my bed."

Bill turned red. "I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude, if you want to go back to sleep…"

"I haven't slept all night. I'd be more than happy to have some company." Fleur walked over to her bed and sat on it. Patting the spot next to her, she said, "Come here."

Bill rushed over to the bed and stopped in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'll always be pissed at Mum for not letting us share a room till the wedding."

"We'll just have to be quiet as a mouse so she won't hear us."

His eyes bore into hers, filled with exhaustion and grief and hunger-all at once.

"Can I kiss you?" Bill spoke in such a soft whisper that Fleur read his words on his lips instead of hearing them.

"Of course," Fleur said, matching his soft volume.

He leaned in, and she felt the hunger and grief and exhaustion on his chapped lips. It swept through her, and she felt her own emotions heat up her face. Her desire for him, her exhaustion from the sleepless night, her anxiety over the wedding they'd be having with a war on the midst, and her heartbreak over last night's events. Mad-Eye was gone and they could have lost their own lives in battle. But right now, they were here, safe in the Burrow, and Fleur was going to kiss Bill with all her might. He would be her anchor to sanity in the midst of this awful war.

She wrapped her hands around his waist and he tightened his grip on her shoulders. A moan escaped her as he deepened the kiss. "Oh, Bill."

Much to her disappointment, Bill pulled away from her. "What happened to being quiet as a mouse?" he teased.

Sure, Fleur hadn't bothered to keep her volume down when she had moaned. But she assumed that his lips would muffle the sound.

"Will your mother come bursting in?"

Bill grinned. "Not if we take precautions." He went to the door and picked up his dropped wand. Once it was in his hand, he cast some spells Fleur didn't recognize.

"What spells are you casting?"

He walked over to the bed and took a seat next to her. "Just a few protective charms, so that no one can hear us and come barging in."

The incantations for those protective charms were different in French, Fleur noted. "Clever of you. Constant vigilance?"

He turned to her, his eyes smoldering. "Constant vigilance, indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> This story stands alone, but if people are interested I might turn it into a series of Bill/Fleur oneshots!


End file.
